


Round and Round We Go

by larkspxrs



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Reincarnation, Soulmate AU, idk what to tag, inspired by lovelyz destiny, tags will be updated as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sad love story, but Myungeun accepts it because it's their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Sometimes it seems like they’re dancing circles around each other.

She’s been like a moon revolving around her planet, but she can never meet, can never touch the one she orbits around.  It’s pathetic.  Myungeun thinks she’s a fool, and she knows it’s true.

That doesn’t stop her from circling Wonwoo though.  She doesn’t think there are many things that could stop her at this point.

She silently goes around him for yet another cycle.


	2. cycle 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon goes around the earth once.

Myungeun stands on the edge of the cliff, her long hair flying around her, the wind blowing through her bangs.

The small crescent moon imprinted on her wrist bone burns and she knows that her beloved has died to the hands of the invaders.

She closes her eyes and falls forward, the waves catch her and she calls their watery embrace home from now until forever and the rest of time.

-

_“You reek of sweat, Wonwoo.”  Myungeun comments as she helps him put his armor away._

_He shrugs and sets his helmet down on the table “That’s what you get for marrying a general.”_

_She groans softly and pretends to cover her nose, he glances over at her and chuckles at her comically disgusted face and narrowed eyes.  He soon loses control and starts laughing with his whole body, shoulders shaking, nose scrunching up in that cute way she loves.  Myungeun can’t help but laugh along with him._

_They soon calm themselves down and Wonwoo goes off to bathe himself while Myungeun prepares dinner._

_-_

The moments of their simple life are etched in her mind as she sinks.

-

_“They’re invading us, Myungeun.  I want you to get to safety.”_

_She shakes her head.  He frowns._

_“Did you hear me?”_

_“I did.  And I’m not leaving you, I rather die than to leave your side.”_

_That’s the last she’ll talk of the matter, and no matter how much Wonwoo wants her to leave to safety, she stays still._

_-_

She’s running out of air and the water surrounds her completely, like Wonwoo’s love did.

-

_“I might not live through this battle, Myungeun.”_

_Her arms are around his torso as she closes her eyes and breathes him in.  He’s always been loving and wonderful to her and she doesn’t want to lose her beloved.  She knows he doesn’t want to leave her too._

_“Let’s meet again in the next life, I’ll give you everything I couldn’t in this one.”_

_She pulls away to kiss him softly.  Her eyes full of tears as he kisses her forehead softly once, twice, thrice, before he was gone._

_“I love you, Jeon Wonwoo.”_

_“I love you too, Park Myungeun.”_

_-_

Soon she surrenders herself to the deep blue.  The mark on her wrist fades away as she descends to the bottom of the ocean.

Somewhere within the bodies, Wonwoo’s mark fades away as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am on a roll and hopefully it stays this way for a while.


	3. cycle 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The earth goes around the sun once.

Myungeun rubs the soulmate mark on her left wrist bone carefully, it’s an intricate pattern of an earth that intrigues her, yet confuses her.  Where was she supposed to find a person on this big planet with the same mark as her?

Her memories of her past life are fragmented, she only remembers too much water surrounding her and three soft kisses on her forehead.

It confuses her but she knows the moment she finds her soulmate and forges a connection with them, she’ll remember everything about her past life and hopefully it’ll make more sense to her, to them.

She feels a tap on her shoulder, Jiyeon’s smiling face greeted her, hair up in pigtails like always.

“Are you ready to go yet?”

“As ready as I can be!”

With that, she dashed off to the record shop beside her best friend, Cyndi Lauper’s Girls Just Wanna Have Fun being hummed under her breath.

-

“We should get this record, Myungeun!”  Jiyeon pointed to yet another record on the shelf.

She laughed and peered at all of the records with Jiyeon a grin.  “Oh!  How about Sunny?”

Jiyeon grinned and pulled out a wad of bills.

When they exited the shop, Jiyeon started to run back to her house singing Sunny at the top of her lungs.  Myungeun immediately joined her.

-

Jiyeon finds her soulmate easily, a boy named Hong Jisoo who was at three years older than her, an eighteen year old.  They bumped into each other when the anthem was being played, both stumbling into the other as their bodies turned to face the flag, hand on their chests.

When the anthem ended, he helped her pick up her school bag and she immediately noticed how the feather on his pinky finger matched her own perfectly.  He notices it too.

Now, she suddenly gets swarmed by girls asking her if her new boyfriend was like, how it was dating someone as cool as him.   Jiyeon’s embarrassed about the whole ordeal, hands tugging nervously at her jeans, a shy smile on her face.

Myungeun’s a little jealous, but she’s happy that Jiyeon’s found her forever and always.

It’s when their walking home when Jiyeon mentions it.

“You’re pouting, Myungeun.”

She looks over at her, “I’m not.”

She laughs her small little laugh “You are, and you’re adorable and you’re definitely going to find your soulmate too!”

Myungeun’s reassured by her words.

-

Soon as the school year ends, Myungeun finds herself dragged on a trip with Jiyeon and her soulmate’s friends.  She’s sitting on the train awkwardly, Jiyeon across from her with Jisoo’s hand in her own.  She’s considered moving seats to sit beside Mijoo or Jiae, but she decides against it.

Jiyeon smiles comfortingly, “They’re really loud right?  Don’t you need some sleep?”

She nods and goes along with it, a playful smile gracing her lips “They are, especially Mijoo, she’s just like a dog!”

Mijoo whips her head around and sticks her tongue out at Myungeun, which makes the three of them laugh.  Myungeun’s hands are brought to her mouth as she tries to suppress her laughter.

When she’s done laughing, she looks back to the couple in front of her to see Jisoo peering intensely at her wrist.  She blinks in confusion.

Jiyeon notices a moment after and taps on his shoulder “Something the matter?”

“Your wrist, may I see it for a moment?”

Myungeun slowly rolls up her sleeve a bit to reveal the intricate mark of an earth on her wristbone.  Jisoo’s features suddenly soften as he gets up to reach over a tap a guy’s head behind him.

“Wonwoo, I think I found your soulmate.”

Jiyeon’s smile is instant and Myungeun is stunned into silence.

Her soulmate was here, was one of Jisoo’s friends, and was sitting right there.

A tall, lanky, male stands from his seat to look at Myungeun, his eyes peering carefully at hers, darting down to look at the mark on his wrist, before he rolls up his sleeve as well to reveal an identical mark on his own wrist.

Myungeun blinks as Mijoo drags her out of her seat and plops her down onto the seat in front of where Wonwoo’s was.

She can’t seem to formulate words and she’s blushing hard and it’s all a little too much for her until she sees his face melt into a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you, soulmate.”

-

She finally opens up to him more on the ride, telling him about her loud siblings, about being the youngest, and about how popular Jiyeon got when everyone found out she was dating an eighteen year old.

“Well, I’m assuming you’ll be as popular when you get back.  I’m the same age as Jisoo.”

Myungeun nods, but then frowns. “I’m not sure if I want to be hoarded with questions about how older men kiss though.”

Wonwoo laughs at that, a small chuckle that slips past his lips.  She’s suddenly plagued with thoughts on how it would feel to kiss him.  She quickly pushes that train of thought out of her mind.

“You know, what kind of past life do you we think we had together?”  She asks, desperately trying to divert her attention away from her brain thinking about how it would be like to kiss him.

He shrugs and then reaches his hand out for hers.  She nibbles on her lip as she gently places it in his hand.  Wonwoo brings her wrist up to his lips and kisses her soulmate mark gently.  He holds out his wrist for her to kiss, and she does.

Soon, the memories of their previous life come flooding back to them, the war, how Myungeun drowned, how Wonwoo died in the front line of battle, how they kissed at night, how they laughed, every single detail came flooding back to them.

When the flashbacks end, Myungeun can feel herself shaking from the whole experience.  The past her was so in love with him, and even died when he did as well.

Wonwoo pulls her over to his seat and places an arm around her shoulders, she’s shocked and looks to her side to see him.

“I’ll give you everything I couldn’t in our last life together.”

-

Their life together ends quickly, the war still raging on, Jisoo’s exempted from military duty because he’s the only child at home, but Wonwoo is soon sent to the army.

Myungeun does her best to live on while he’s gone, she studies hard and daydreams about the days they would have when Wonwoo returned from war.  They’d be happy together and nothing would be able to stop them.

Until she finds out he’s passed away.

Now, she’s faced with gleaming silver knife, and she chooses to follow her lover once again.

She knows that there’s a good chance she might not find Wonwoo again the next time she wakes up, they always said the third cycle was the hardest.  However she believes in them, believes in their happy ending.

So she goes to find Wonwoo once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually being consistent with updating this so far im impressed at myself.  
> if its not clear (bc it probably isn't) this cycle is placed around the 1980's.  
> atm, un-betaed.


	4. not an update

this will be deleted once the next chapter is posted-

just wanted to let everyone know that the story will change a lot after the next update, and i am adjusting the tags to fit the next "part" of the story. consider this a spoiler? or a hint to what's to come. hopefully the next update will come soon-

have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a terrible idea but i figure if i post about it i'll be more inclined to write about it?


End file.
